Always: An Allam Story
by JustMeAndEliG
Summary: When Alli finds out Drew cheated on her, AGAIN, she finds love in an unlikely place: Adam's heart. But what will Mrs. Torres & Drew say?


**_If you want something done, you might as well do it yourself. That is my motto when it comes to the lack of Allam stories here! I mostly write songfics/oneshots, but I was asked to do a story, so here is chapter one. ~NOTE: Alli is still at Degrassi, and she took Drew back after Vegas Night~_**

****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi TNG, the characters or the settings in my story. All I own are the rights to my own story that I thought up.****

_

* * *

_

_"Freak," "Lesbian," "Tranny,"_

Adam Torres ducked his head, trying to ignore Bianca's taunts that seemed to be never ending. He knew he was different, and it was hard; why couldn't she cut him a break?

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Bianca grabbed his arm and Adam yanked it from her grip. "You're not talking, you're bullying; there's a difference,"

Bianca's eyes narrowed as she glared at him. He glared right back, knowing she could hit him if she wanted to, but he didn't even care anymore.

"You little-" "Adam, I need you for something," A manicured hand tugged his arm and Adam quickly made his escape, leaving Bianca standing there, arms crossed.

"Thank you," He smiled, relieved. Alli Bhandari returned the grin, shrugging. "She's just a bitch; no one should have to listen to her for longer than five minutes."

Adam chuckled, agreeing with her. As the bell rung, the two friends made their way to the cafeteria, where Alli took a seat next to Drew and Adam sat next to Eli and Clare.

"Drew, are we still on for our date tonight?" Alli asked quietly. Drew bit his lip guiltily and Adam knew he wasn't being honest or faithful to Alli.

"I can't tonight, my mom is making me study," He wrapped an arm around Alli, sighing. Adam shook his head in disgust, staying silent.

He knew Drew was hooking up with Bianca ever

since Vegas Night. He didn't know why Alli ever took him back. Actually, he did know; Alli desperately wanted to believe he had changed and Drew had her fooled.

Adam shot his brother a look of disgust, shaking his head as he stalked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

"Uh, I'll be right back," Alli said, ducking out from under Drew's arm as she shuffled down the hallway in her heels. "Adam, wait!" Adam stopped, allowing her to catch up.

"What's wrong? You seem really angry, did I do something?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes filled with worry. He half smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"You could never do anything, Als," She smiled, hugging him as they walked. "Then why are you so upset?" She saw Adam look down at his feet and she began to feel confused.

"Because my brother is an idiot," She heard him mutter, and she stopped. "Adam...what happened?" She leaned against the lockers, looking over at him.

He copied her relaxed stance and pondered his words before he spoke. "Drew is lying to you," He looked at the ground, knowing how much she would be hurt.

"W-What do you mean?" Alli's eyes filled with tears as Adam explained. Sliding down the lockers, she hugged her knees as she cried. "I thought h-he had changed!"

Alli cried as Adam pulled her into his lap and held her as she sobbed. "He's still the same, Alli, he had alot of people fooled," Adam rubbed her back, holding her close.

She clung to her best friend as she cried, feeling hurt and disappointed.

* * *

Drew walked down the hallway, looking for his girlfriend. He stopped when he saw his brother cradling her in his arms. Drew instantly knew that Adam told her, and he hurried over.

"Alli, whatever he said-" A loud crack sounded as Alli's hand connected with the side of Drew's face. His eyes watered as he touched his reddening cheek.

"You PROMISED you would NEVER break my heart again!" She said, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold in tears.

"Alli, please, I-" Drew was cut off by Bianca sauntering over and tucking a condom in his back pocket, completely ignoring Alli & Adam, whose jaws had dropped.

"G-get away from me," Alli said, running out of school crying. Adam glared at his brother before running after his friend.

"Alli?" He yelled, looking around. It was 10 degrees outside with six inches of snow, he didnt know where she could've gone.

He saw her dark hair blowing in the cold wind as she sat on the sidewalk. Adam quickly sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "Shh, Alli, I know that it hurts," He rubbed her back as she sobbed.

She looked up into his eyes and he felt his stomach do flip-flops. Alli whimpered, looking like a hurting child.

Adam brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her gently.

* * *

Alli's tear filled eyes widened as he kissed her. So many things ran through her head at once: I love him, what if he hurts me like his brother, I need him.

She kissed him back gently, pressing her lips to his as he held her. Pulling away, she looked up at him and smiled a tiny bit.

"I...I'm sorry Als, I shouldn't have done that, I-" Adam's words were cut off by Alli kissing him back. He held her waist as they sat on the sidewalk.

"I love you," Alli murmured, resting her forehead on his. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"I love you too, Als, I always have," He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close as she hugged him tightly.

Both of them knew it wouldn't be easy, with Drew & Mrs. Torres and basically the entire school labeling them as misfits.

But they both also knew that they loved each other, and they would make it work.

* * *

**_Sooo, did that completely suck? IDK...I kinda liked it :) Hit the REVIEW button and tell me what you think 3 Chapter Two will be up sometime this week._**


End file.
